As it faces toward me, I take my last look at you
by NinaStiles
Summary: Nina Martin never thought this would happen, it just, did. First thing, she was out with Fabian, second, HE was after them.  *Note that rating changed!
1. Before it came

As it faces toward me, I take my last look at you.

Nina Martin never thought this would happen, it just, did. First she was walking down into the forest with Fabian, next thing she knew, _he _was after them. Warning: Not a happy ending.

Disclaimer- I don't own HOA, or any of its characters.

Chapter 1- Before it came

Nina's P.O.V.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Stupid alarm. I need to get rid of that thing. I fling my arm over to hit the snooze button, but I miss and hit a note instead. I don't remember putting anything there. I sit up and take the note off the nightstand. Glancing at Amber, I could see she was still fast asleep. I ran my hand through my hair to see how tangled up it is, and it was a _mess._ I looked at Amber again, and saw her hair was perfect. How does she sleep without moving? It was always a mystery to me. Ugh, I hate it when I say mystery. I've had enough of it this term. Hell, my whole life is a mystery. Well, I look at the note and it says:

_Hey, meet me in the clearing; bring nothing but yourself _

_Signed,_

_? _

Wow, short note. Who could've sent this? Well, they know about the clearing, so it has to be someone in Sibuna. Who wouldn't want me to bring anything? I have no idea. I put my locket in a secret space, (Under the 8th stair, hehehe.) in case I got in trouble with Rufus or Victor. Then I got dressed, brushed my hair, well at that point I couldn't even call it hair, it was so messed up. I'm walking out the door when Trudy yells, "Hey dearie, you forgot to sign out!" Oh, right. Hey, now I can see who else checked out, and then see who the _secret_ person is. I look at the sheet.

_Fabian, 6:30._ It's Fabian. Wait, Fabian! ! Well, now I'm all jumpy. I finished signing out and ran out the door, full speed. I didn't stop until I got to the clearing. I didn't see him anywhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see…


	2. Happy thoughts

Chapter 2-

Disclaimer- I don't own H.O.A.

Fabian's P.O.V.-

Nina ran into the clearing. I guess she knew it was me who gave her that note. She didn't see me, so I tapped on her shoulder. I took a few steps back as she turned around.

"Fabian!" She yelled do loud, even I jumped.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied to her.

"So, what'd you call me here for?"

"I been meaning to tell- no, not tell, more like- well, um, Nina, will you go out with me?" I said the last part _really _fast. Oh my God, what did I just ask my best friend? Well, good- bye to our friendship.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes, wait. Yes?" Wow, really dumb question. Way to go, Fabian.

"Yes!" She yelled again, making me jump, again. She ran into me, trying to give me a hug, but we both fell over.

"Oh, sorry Fabian," she said, while pulling some leaves out of my hair. That reminded me of when I went through the bushes trying to find Victor's spare attic key.

**~ Flashback ~**

"**Sorry, this all just takes some getting used to," I flung my backpack off and jumped into the bushes when she said that, in an attempt to look for Victor's key.**

"**But this is weird, even for England," she said, trying to hold back a laugh.**

"**No, no, I'm just looking for something," I replied to her, and continued my little search.**

"**That much I got, what are you looking for?"**

"**Wait, hang on, hang on," I was in the middle of my sentence when Nina said "I'm hanging," and then Alfie and Jerome came running by, Jerome chasing Alfie trying to get his shoes that Alfie was running away with. **

"**Yes!" I yelled, and pulled myself out of the bushes. I walked up to Nina and held up the key, saying "I got it," while she pulled some leaves out of my hair.**

"**Unless you wanted that there," she told me, laughing.**

"**I think this," I said, holding up the key, "needs to get back into Victor's key box before it's missed," I said.**

**~ End of Flashback~ **


	3. Leave

**Chapter 3-**

**Hey, if you guys could please review that would be really nice, thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA.**

Nina's P.O.V.-

Wow. Way to go, me. Your crush just asked you out and you reply to him by running him over? Way to go, Nina! But still, EEEEEEEPPPPP! Wow, I sound like Amber now. Oh, God! What am I gonna tell Amber? She's going to scream at me if she finds out I was out with Fabian. Well, I could always lie- No! I'm a terrible liar! Then she'd _know_ something was up! Fabian decided it was a good time to interrupt my thought process by saying the same thing, only about Mick.

"Oh, God," he said, realizing something was wrong. I frowned.

"What?"

"Mick has no idea I was gone, he's gonna kill me!" he yelled, making me jump.

"I was just thinking the same thing about Amber!" I said, and we both started laughing.

_Get Away._

"What'd you just say?" I asked Fabian.

"I didn't say anything," he replied, he looked really worried. "What did you hear?"

_Leave while you still can._

"There it is again!" I yelled, and I stood up. Fabian did too. "Nina, what did you hear?"

_Run._

I listened, and took off running, I saw Fabian behind me, and a while back a man was standing there, wait that's- I stopped, mid-run, to take in what I just saw. Fabian was surprised by my sudden break, and fell over.

"Nina, what's wrong?" he asked, he looked just as scared as I felt.

_Why did you stop? Keep going._

I wasn't able to answer him before I took off again.


	4. Stories, and sobs

Chapter 4-

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA. **

**Nina's POV**

I ran. That was all I could do. Fabian was behind me, Thank God. I didn't stop running until I was safe inside the house. Fabian walked in, worried. Everyone was in the middle of breakfast, and they all stared. I couldn't do it. I just started crying, and ran up to my room, Fabian on my heels. When we were safely inside, I closed the door, waited about 3 minutes, and then opened it to see Amber fall onto the floor, eavesdropping. I told her to leave, and she did. I watched her go down the stairs to make sure she was gone. Then I walked back in the room, closed the door, and turned to Fabian. Poor Fabian, I'm surprised he didn't collapse from worry on the way here.

"What happened there, Nina?" he asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you," I began.

**Fabian's POV**

I had to hold back tears the entire time she told her story. Poor Nina, the girl I loved, tortured by Egyptian mysteries, her ancestors, men in black, (A/N: That reminds me of Alfie, hehehe.) and black birds. And there was nothing I could do. She broke out in sobs, and I just held her. There was nothing I could do; I couldn't tell her it was going to be okay, because I didn't know that. The gods are cruel, there's nothing I can do about it. I just wish there was.

**Nina's POV**

I couldn't help but cry after I told Fabian my story, he just held me. I was really sweet, now that I think about it. The only thing I left out was who the man was. I couldn't let him know. That would get him killed too.

"Nina," Fabian began, "Promise me that whenever something happens, you tell me right away. I can't stand to be like that."

"I promise," was all I could say, and then I started crying again.


	5. Plans and Fights

Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't written in so long! School started a while ago, and I have a TON of homework! Oh well…

Disclaimer- I don't own HOA.

I have a poll on my profile, if you could take it that would be nice. Wow, almost 300 readers and only 7 reviews! Woo-hoo. Anyways, onto the story!

Fabians POV-

Nina somehow stopped crying and we were on our way downstairs for breakfast. As we walked down the stairs, everyone stared. How long were we up there? Amber was crying, weird. Mara just looked sad. Mick stared at his toast. Jerome just kept flicking blueberries at Alfie. Alfie just sat there. Patricia stared, expressionless. That's when everything got better. Nina walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, smiling. I followed, trying to see what was up. Nina told me her "plan" for exposing _us_ to Anubis house. I thought it was honestly worth the work. Well, actually, it was no work at all. Unless you start implying the laws of physics, and no work with- QUIT IT FABIAN YOU'RE SUCH A NERD! Well, we grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and sat down in our usual spots. Alfie was the first to speak up. "Thank the Gods! I thought Nina was abducted by aliens or something!"

Then Mick decided to make things hard and add, "Why did Alfie just say 'Thanks the Gods'? Aren't you supposed to say 'Thank God'?"

Nina said, "I don't know. Probably just Alfie being Alfie." The way she said it was believable, so believable it was scary. Maybe she worked on saying that, or maybe she's just a good- no, she's a horrible liar. Mick and Mara even know that. All of Sibuna shot her a quick glance of disbelief, even Alfie and I, but went back to eating before Mick and Mara noticed. That's when Nina threw her banana at me.

"Ow!" I yelled, but she just smiled triumphantly and continued eating. What was up with Nina? Maybe she heard the 'voices' again.

Anyways, I got her back by throwing my orange at her. Then Jerome yelled, "Food Fight!" and Nina and I ducked under the table.

"It's working," she said, we both smiled, to see Alfie duck under the table too.

"What are you guys doing down here? You're the ones that started this mess," he yelled, but he was whispering.


End file.
